04 Final Promise
'Final Promise '''is the Episode 4 of Saiyuki Reload. Synopsis Does everyone have something they'd like to protect? Someone precious, a favorite place, a nostalgic memory. There was a kindhearted youkai who lived outskirts of the village and the precious thing that he wanted to protect was... Can fate not be changed? Summary A year ago, humans and youkais coexisted harmoniously in the village. Ranpa is a youkai and painter. The villagers were really fond of his paintings. As well his childhood friend, who works as a pediatrician in the village, Rinlan. Nothing made Ranpa happier than to hear Rinlan say how she loves his paintings. But suddenly, one day, it happened. Other of his kind grew savage and began to attack the humans. So then, he left the village and was scared that someday he will become savage like the other youkai. Then a doctor that time appeared at his door and said that he will help Ranpa. Ranpa thought that the doctor treated youkais like him at various places. The doctor gave him a medicine that had no taste, but was supposed to very effective. Before the doctor left, he gave Ranpa a diary to write with it in order to prevent losing control, to must hold on his sense of self. This past year, he had contemplated leaving the place many times. But, there was a promise that he made to Rinlan that he must keep, a painting of Rinlan that he promised. He will not leave the place until he finish the painting for her. Suddenly, he run out of paint and decided to go in the town in disguise, to buy supplies, when he bumped at the Sanzo party and dropped the supplies. Hakkai saw the nails of Ranpa and suspected that he's a youkai. Ranpa got surprised and immediately run, when Rinlan found Ranpa. So then she decided to bring him to his place. Ranpa asked if she's not scared of him, but Rinlan answered she's not. Realizing that she hasn't changed at all then he felt starting to berserk and decided to run away. Later, Ranpa was eating in a restaurant, when he heard Goku called "Sanzo", who he thought that they're on a journey to slay youkais and come in the village to slay him. Sanzo then shoots his gun to his noisy men (Goku and Gojyo), when Ranpa got surprised, revealing his true identity and immediately run. Then Sanzo fainted and brought him to the nearest doctor in the village, Rinlan, where they knew more about Ranpa. Meanwhile, while Ranpa was doing his painting of Rinlan. He went in pain again and was about to lose control, realizing that he is the same as the other youkais. He decided not to stay longer in the village, when he met the doctor again. The doctor approaches him that if Ranpa will leave, he'll break the promise for Rinlan. The doctor had lie him down on his bed and told him all sorts of funny stories. The doctor's voice was very soothing, and for the first time in a while, Ranpa found a peaceful place. Then later, he realized that he was in a dream world, where he kept walking. He continued to walk, while there's blood on his hands, on and on in search of something. Sanzo and Hakkai later came to Ranpa's house, which is almost being affected by the negative aura, after all. Ranpa, who got a wrong idea, plead not to kill him for his need to keep a promise since the painting was almost complete. Sanzo decided to leave when he remarked that he want to see the complete painting. Before Sanzo leave, Ranpa told him to take care of him if ever he went berserk already. The next morning, Ranpa, who went berserk, went to the village while carrying the finish painting. Ranpa was about to attack Rinlan, when Sanzo killed him, while there was a tears on Ranpa's eyes. Rinlan received the finish painting. For all that time, because of Rinlan, Ranpa was able to live as his self. In the end, Dr. Ni was done reading Ranpa's diary, when Professor Hwang came. Dr. Ni asked Professor Hwang to drink the medicine he gave to Ranpa, which was only ordinary water, with no effect at all as he threw the diary of Ranpa. Other Characters Ranpa.jpg|Ranpa Rinlan.JPG|Rinlan Gallery SR0401.JPG SR0402.JPG SR0403.JPG SR0404.JPG SR0405.JPG SR0406.JPG SR0407.JPG SR0408.JPG SR0409.JPG SR0410.JPG SR0411.JPG SR04Almost.JPG RanpaBerserk.JPG SR0413.JPG SR0414.JPG ThePromise.jpg rinlancrying.JPG Urasai: ''Paper Sumo 1 * Hakkai and Goku were playing paper sumo, the paper Gojyo is for Hakkai and paper Sanzo for Goku. When the paper Sanzo was about to lose, Sanzo shoots the paper Gojyo and tell them not play with him. Gojyo then got mad telling Sanzo that he doesn’t need to shoot him. Category:Reload Episodes Category:Filler episodes